When a large-screen display apparatus is manufactured by a conventional method, small-sized display panels are combined to form a large-screen display apparatus. In the small-sized display panels, light emitting elements such as organic electro luminescence (EL) elements are used as pixels. Such a display apparatus is called a tiled-type display apparatus.
For example, a tiled-type display apparatus in which display panels using organic EL elements are disposed on the same base has been suggested. In this display apparatus, protrusions formed on the back surfaces of the display panels are engaged with fitting holes of the base, so that each display panels is positioned (see Patent Document 1, for example).